pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (SkippyandSlappyRockz Style)
SkippyandSlappyRockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Clamperl (Pokemon) *3 Year Old Riley - Wooper (Pokemon) *Joy - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Disgust - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Anger - Mr. Rude (Mr. Men) *Fear - Iggy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Bing Bong - Ord (Dragon Tales) *Jill's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *Jill's Disgust - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Fear - Bill (Sitting Ducks) *Meg - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Smoochum (Pokemon) *Dream Director - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Rainbow Unicorn - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Mort Goldman (Family Guy) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Anger - Pin/Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Joy - Bradley Biggle (South Park) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jordan's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Lyra (Pokemon) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (Mr. Men) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Delia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Princess Morbucks (The Powerpuff Girls) *Teacher's Fear - Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Vileplume (Pokemon) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (Mr. Men) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Sunflora (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Violetchi (Tamagotchi) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Qwilfish (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Glenn Quamire (Family Guy) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Flavio Hippo and Marita Hippo (Animaniacs) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph the Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (SkippyandSlappyRockz Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (SkippyandSlappyRockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (SkippyandSlappyRockz Style) - Sweet Heart Mouse Quick Thinking *Inside Out (SkippyandSlappyRockz Style) - Squilliam Fancyson We Should Cry *Inside Out (SkippyandSlappyRockz Style) - Angelica Pickles Five Second Rule *Inside Out (SkippyandSlappyRockz Style) - Mr. Rude My Bad *Inside Out (SkippyandSlappyRockz Style) - Iggy Koopa Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (SkippyandSlappyRockz Style): Romantic Heart Skunk's First Date? *Inside Out (SkippyandSlappyRockz Style) - Transcripts Gallery Sweet Heart Mouse.png|Sweet Heart Mouse as Joy Squilliam s6.png|Squilliam Fancyson as Sadness Mrs Angelica Pickles.png|Angelica Pickles as Disgust Mr. Rude.jpg|Mr. Rude as Anger Iggy Koopa.png|Iggy Koopa as Fear Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Riley Anderson 0da13cb13f5a34971f53191a8ad4137d.jpg|Ord as Bing Bong Category:SkippyandSlappyRockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG